Athis
|Base ID = }} Athis is a Dunmer warrior and a member of The Companions. He resides in The Companions' mead hall, Jorrvaskr, in Whiterun. Expert in One-handed combat, he is the only current Dunmer among the ranks of the Companions. Quests *Blood's Honor *Glory of the Dead Interactions *When first encountered in Jorrvaskr, Athis will be in a conflict with Njada Stonearm that escalates into a brawl that Athis will inevitably lose. *During "Blood's Honor," he gets injured when Jorrvaskr is attacked. *He offers Expert-level training in One-handed, up to level 75. *Athis may be recruited into the Blades and given Blades Armor if he is presented to Delphine in Sky Haven Temple. *After completing "Glory of the Dead," Athis can be recruited as a follower, and can be married if an Amulet of Mara is worn when speaking to him: "An Amulet of Mara. You're looking for marriage, then?" Interested in me, are you? "Won't lie, I am. And you?" :Won't lie, I am. "Then it's settled. You and me." :I'm not. "Your choice." Skills Combat skill proficiencies from highest to lowest: *One-handed *Heavy Armor *Block *Archery *Two-Handed Conversations Athis: "What kind of weapon do you prefer? I like the smaller, quicker blades." Torvar: "Yes. You're quite fond of saying that. You know I like hammers and axes." Athis: "Aren't they slow? I can get in and out before you can have one swing." Torvar: "Let's test that out sometime." Athis: "You might do well to learn a new weapon. Vary your style a bit." Farkas: "Tiny blades don't hurt enough. A sword needs weight." Athis: "But ten little cuts..." Farkas: "All I need is one to cut you in half." Athis: "Well, when you put it that way..." Farkas: "You only use the little swords." Athis: "It's called a shortsword, you oaf. Its quicker. Sharper. And it can cut through a whale like a razor." Farkas: "But whales eat razorfish." Athis: "And they always come to regret it." Torvar: "One day, when you and I are on the Circle, we can change the way things are run around here." Athis: "I don't think that's how the Circle works." Torvar: "They're lording it over us all the time, though." Athis: "Young warriors are smart to listen to older ones. They've lived." Quotes General quotes *''"I never thought they would actually let me join The Companions. But now it looks like they're letting anyone in these days."'' *''"I avoid going to Eastmarch if I can. Something in the air. I think it's just too close to the border."'' *''"Are you thinking you're better than me. I crawled west out of the wasteland, so show some respect."'' *''"Honor is in our blood, death in our hearts. If you seek either, you've found the right place."'' *''"Look, I've got training to get to."'' *''"To what do I owe the honor?"'' *''"Safe travels."'' *''"We are all Ashlanders now, brother/sister. Good to find another family that cares where they came from, eh?"'' —If the Dragonborn is a Dunmer. *''"'Even an Elf can be born with the heart of a Nord,' Skjor told me when I joined. I think he meant it as a compliment."'' *''"I always thought that the new Harbinger would be taller, myself."'' —Passing comment after "Glory of the Dead." Marriage quotes *''"Married. It isn't what I thought it would be, but I'm happy. Where should we live? You could always live with me."'' - After the ceremony, before choosing a residence *''"I'll see you at home, then."'' - After choosing a place to live *''"A good house. You chose well. I don't like sitting still, so I'm going to set up a small store. Buy and sell what's needed."'' - First time greeted in Dragonborn's house *''"It has. Here, this is your share, love."'' - Asked for store's profits *''"I can. Here, this is fresh. I'll have another one ready tomorrow."'' - When asked to cook a meal *''"Good to see you again, dear."'' - Passing comment *''"Yes, love?"'' - Passing comment *''"I'll be here, my dear."'' - Ending conversation Combat quotes *''"Oho! Not so fast."'' - Against fast enemies, such as Dwarven Spheres *''"There is none who can stand in my way."'' - Courage *''"Not quite good enough, are you?"'' *''"You'll need to do better than that!"'' *''"Close..."'' Trivia *Athis is one of many characters who leaves a letter of inheritance upon death. *When asked why he joined the Companions, he will reply "Fortune and glory, friend, fortune and glory." This may be a reference to the Indiana Jones saga, as that was often said in the films. *Being Dunmer, Athis shares some of his combat dialogue with all other Dunmer in Skyrim, and will thus say such lines as "Nerevar guide me!" and "Azura curse you!" *Although his default gear is governed by the Light Armor skill, Athis is actually more proficient in Heavy Armor. *His default boots are actually "clothing" type boots, meaning that they provide no armor whatsoever. *When first entering Jorrvaskr, Athis starts a fist fight with Njada. If listening closely over the din of the battle, Skjor can be heard remarking, "Are these two at it again?", indicating that Athis has been in brawls with Njada in the past. *When spoken to before completing the Companions' main questline, Athis says that he will become the next Harbinger. However, he is not a member of the Circle, where the future Harbingers are selected from, so he may be referring to that as an elf, he would live longer than his human comrades, to become a future Harbinger. *Athis is the only male Dunmer follower who is also a marriage candidate. Bugs *If he is killed, he may still re-appear alive again in Whiterun. * If the Dragonborn used Calm on Njada Stone-Arm during her fight with Athis, Athis will suddenly turn on the Dragonborn. This can be fixed by simply using Calm on him. * If encountered as part of a random encounter, he may remain at the scene of the battle and never return to Jorrvaskr. * If the Dragonborn attacks him during "Battle for Whiterun," he may never move and only stay in a battle position. *The other Companions may not take notice and may not turn on the Dragonborn if they kill Athis. Appearances * de:Athis es:Athis nl:Athis pl:Athis ru:Атис Category:Skyrim: Males Category:Skyrim: Dunmer Category:Skyrim: Marriage Category:Skyrim: Whiterun Characters Category:Skyrim: Followers Category:Skyrim: Skill Trainers Category:Companions Members